While France Disappeared
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: During Gamer Logic when Sealand and England were looking for him... Where was France? The duo checked all the stalls in both restrooms, so how was it even possible for him to vanish? What was it that he found? *Set during Gamer Logic, and is now plot crucial* One-Shot.


Title: When France Disappeared

Rating: T

Summary: During Gamer Logic, When England and Sealand were looking for him… Where was France? Sealand and England had checked all the bathroom stalls in both restrooms, so how was it even possible for him to vanish? *Set during my fic, Gamer Logic, while England, France, and Sealand are exploring a bit after being attacked by that nurse ghost.

Warnings: Some content that may not be suitable for young children, reference to Gamer Logic, language on part of the author and characters, and possible insight to plot lines.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Title: When France Disappeared or Curiosity Leads One to Pain.

The trio had been wandering the halls for what seemed like a year after escaping that strange black shadow, and it had left the Frenchman shaken. It was only just now beginning to sink in that this whole thing was real, and not some elaborate prank set up by Gilbert. It also was starting to make sense why Canada had passed on America's hint to wear running shoes, or at least bring a pair and things that were easy to hide.

The Frenchman winced slightly as the silk of his business suit began to rub his thighs the wrong way. He knew he should have gone with the cotton that looked like silk, but he didn't think Matthew was serious and chose to look good. Francis was mentally cursing his unfortunate luck to have such sensitive skin; a trait h inherited from his mother, and was relieved when they stopped running.

"England, can we please just stop. I really need to put medicine on a more delicate part of my anatomy." France states rather bluntly, knowing that the shock would cause the Brit to answer.

"Frog, There is a child present! How could you say something so perverted at a time like this?" Arthur hisses, his eyes narrowing at his rival.

"I meant my thighs, after all these pants weren't made for running. What made you automatically think I meant something dirty?" France asks, a teasing smirk filtering onto his face.

The Brit splutters in shock as his face reddens with embarrassment and anger. Two things that always managed to amuse the Frenchman, and with a satisfied grin he entered the nearest restroom to apply the soothing aloe cream he brought with him.

As he finished applying the cream, and a soft sigh escaped his lips as the pain began to fade, a loud shout echoed around the stall. Francis froze, his eyes widening as the voice filled the stall.

"Kiku! Please, just snap out of it! Please… Don't do something you'll regret!" The clearly distinct voice of Yao, also known to the others as China, shouted in obvious panic.

This truly shocked Francis, as he knew that Japan would never hurt China after the war. He knew that Kiku was tired of fighting and that he and Yao had been working on the tension that was still held between them.

While this shout was heard, the Frenchman felt the ground shake slightly, and the wall he was leaning against seemed to vanish from beneath him, causing him to stumble forward.

Doing the only logical thing anyone would do in his shoes; he grabbed his flashlight, shined the beam down the new corridor, and began to walk down the hall with nothing but his light and gut to guide him. Honestly, he was acting on the pure instinct and curiosity that normally got a person killed in one of the horror movies he had seen from America's place.

It was only a corridor after all; it wasn't like Francis was going to get eaten by a monster. At the most, and considering his luck so far, he may run into a pissed off ghost or maybe find Kiku and Yao. Hell, he bet he could find out at least something about this place that he and the others were trapped in.

The Frenchman carefully moved the flashlight held tightly in his hands from left to right, back and forth with each step he took to see if there were any doors or other hallways. So far it seemed that this was the only one and that it leads on for miles upon miles.

Just as he was about to give up and head back, he came upon an old door that one would expect to see leading to the office of the principal or library. A grand mahogany door with a faded gold handle and black lettering on the glass so faded and dust covered that Francis couldn't make out what it said.

He cautiously opens the door with a trembling hand, his flashlight trained on what lays beyond the door. As it opens, a horrible musty smell assaults his nose and causes him to sneeze. He enters the room, after trying the light switch and finding that it wasn't working, and looks around at the fairly large office.

The office had a desk covered in papers, two files, an old photograph of a family, a lamp, several candles, and a gold name plate, two large filing cabinets, a fake potted tree, and several chairs and tables clearly meant for comfort. Noticing the candles the Frenchman quickly pulled out his silver lighter and lit them, grateful for once that he never truly quit smoking.

After several minutes of opening files, skimming them, reading the papers scattered on the desk, as well as fully reading the two files on the desk, Francis picked the highly important ones that related to this building and those from the time of the kidnappings and hid them on his person. It was a really good thing that he picked up on the habit during the last war and from several of his female bosses.

Not finding any real reason to stay, the Frenchman blew out the candles one by one, picked up his newly turned on flashlight, and exited the room. As he closed the door behind him, he could have sworn to have heard a faint voice say something about finally being able to right the wrongs and make sure that no one died this time around.

As the France exits the hallway that led him to the room, the ground shifts again causing the passage to vanish as if it had never existed in the first place. With the sound of footsteps drawing closer, he hurried out of the restroom quietly to sneak up on the wandering duo.

"Boo!" A certain Frenchman exclaims as he grabs Arthur's shoulders, causing him to jump and turn around fast enough to cause whiplash.

So started the ten minute rant from the Brit, but the Frenchman kept quiet throughout the whole of it. He didn't think it was the right time to tell either of them what happened while he was away, especially after Sealand's reaction to all the ghosts that they have encountered so far.

He knew it was probably the wrong thing to do, but to be fair, it didn't seem like it would be so important, that is until the other players started to appear in their game.


End file.
